


Am.bí.guo

by IzanagiShin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Sex, comedia???, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzanagiShin/pseuds/IzanagiShin
Summary: •| Ambíguo. - Am-bí-guo.Adjetivo.¹Que tem, ou pode ter, diferentes sentidos; equívoco.²Que desperta dúvida, incerteza; vago, obscuro, indefinido.Eren nunca soube ao certo como aquilo teve início. Desde o momento em que compreendeu que era homossexual, talvez? Ou até mesmo antigamente estivesse sendo instigado por Armin, que se identificara bissexual muito antes que ele mesmo pudesse sequer pensar em assuntos como a sexualidade. A questão é, olhando para aquele homem ranzinza sentado no banco do metrô, se perguntava novamente porque caía na conversa de seu melhor amigo, que o usava para rir naquele maldito passatempo que criara: tentar adivinhar se as pessoas que estavam à sua volta, sejam conhecidas ou não, eram héteros, homossexuais ou bissexuais. Às vezes chegava a mencionar alguma das outras milhares identificações, mas Eren se limitava àquelas que melhor compreendia.Porém aquele sujeito era uma incógnita até para o Arlert, que cismava em dizer que a linguagem corporal podia dizer muito sobre alguém. E, se mesmo Armin estava em dúvida, não havia sequer possibilidades para Eren que, toda vez que mirava Levi, apenas podia o descrever como ambíguo.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo Único.

Eren nunca entendeu muito bem como chegavam àquelas situações. Todos os dias da semana, após as aulas — e, às vezes, nos finais de semana também — enquanto esperava no banco de madeira fria do metrô subterrâneo para que sua vez de ir embora chegasse, Armin sentava sorrateiramente ao seu lado ao mesmo tempo que seus outros amigos conversavam distraidamente, um pouco distantes. O loiro fazia questão de se aproximar um pouco de si, os olhos azuis observando com atenção as pessoas que passavam, ávidos pelo seu próximo alvo e, quando o encontrava, acercava-se de seu ouvido, murmurando baixinho ao passo que mantinha aquele maldito sorrisinho malicioso na expressão.

— Terceiro na fila da bilheteria. Gay ou hétero? — E se distanciava dando risinhos que sempre arrepiavam os cabelos de sua nuca.

Não queria olhar e entrar na conversa do amigo. Nunca queria. Mas aquela curiosidade o matava. Olhou para o loiro, perguntando-se quando fora que aquilo tivera início. Talvez quando o Arlert se descobrira bissexual? A memória de abrir a porta do quarto do amigo e o encontrar apenas de roupa íntima, enquanto beijava Jean, nunca deixaria de queimar alguns de seus neurônios e, alguns dias depois, pegá-lo aos beijos com Annie — dessa vez com todas as roupas no corpo, sua sanidade agradecia ao fato, aliás — quase foi o estopim para que tivesse um AVC.

Naquela época, fatídica época em que ainda se considerava hétero! E também acreditava que tal característica se aplicava ao amigo de infância, tivera a reação mais exagerada que podia ter, o esperado de um adolescente de 15 anos confuso com a própria sexualidade.

Diante de seus olhos, o dois loiros pouco perceberam sua presença e, se o notaram entrando no quarto de Annie, fizeram questão de ignorar. O Jäger? claramente só pode ficar de boca aberta, sem realmente entender o que estava acontecendo diante de seus olhos. Estaria alucinando? Não devia ter bebido tanto, mas era de conhecimento geral que quando o grupo de amigos ia para a casa da Leonhart o resultado era sempre o mesmo: adolescentes bêbados, desmaiados na sala pouco espaçosa. Só conseguiu se pronunciar quando observou com terror as mãos de Armin descerem da cintura de Annie, alcançando as nádegas da menina e apertando com força.

— ARMIN? — Gritou. Mas gritou com vontade! Aquele não era seu amigo, não o reconhecia! Para onde tinha ido o garoto inocente que sempre conhecera? Ou ao menos achava que conhecia, já não tinha mais tanta certeza quanto aquilo. — Armin, você não pode fazer isso! Desde quando você é assim? — Em meio aos seus gritos viu os amigos se afastarem rapidamente, uma expressão envergonhada tomando as faces enquanto gaguejavam qualquer coisa na tentativa de se justificar, mas ignorou tudo aquilo, se sentindo ainda mais confuso ao lembrar que há alguns dias pegara seu mesmo amigo a poucos passos de transar com Jean. Foi sua vez de deformar o rosto em ultraje. — Armin, você não era gay?!

— Eren! Cala a boca! — Foi a vez de Armin gritar, se desculpando com Annie ao passo que puxava o moreno pelo braço para fora do quarto.

Fora ali, Eren tinha quase certeza, após a trocarem alguma palavras e entender que o amigo era bissexual, que Armin tinha se tornado alguém completamente diferente, se mostrando totalmente confortável quando o assunto era de conotação sexual, na realidade, mais que confortável, mostrava apreciar muito o tema. Até demais — para seu assombro.

E se já estava sofrendo com o amigo quando ainda se dizia hétero (o que o Arlert fazia questão de discordar) depois que teve sua primeira experiência com outro homem e precisou desabafar com ele, sua vida se tornara um verdadeiro inferno. Não que não fosse grato ao amigo, muito pelo contrário, sem o auxílio dele muito provavelmente ainda estaria se martirizando até os dias atuais por gostar de pessoas do mesmo sexo, porém isso não tornava todos comentários maliciosos que nunca esperou ouvir dele — justamente dele! — menos perturbadores.

— Tem porra na minha cara, Eren? Anda logo e me responde! — E esse definitivamente era um dos comentários perturbadores que não esperava ouvir da boca do amigo.

— Armin, me pergunto quando é que eu te deixei ir pelo mal caminho. — Abaixou a cabeça e negou, decepcionado consigo mesmo. 

O loiro arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas, sorrindo daquele jeito que, mais do que tudo, trazia medo a Eren.

— Desde o momento em que admitiu que também gosta é de pau.

— ARMIN! — Escandalizado. Não havia palavra melhor para descrever.

— Está assim porque? Sabe que é verdade, agora para com a frescura e me responde. — Usou de uma mão para agarrar o rosto do de olhos verdes pelo queixo, espremendo as bochechas, e virou-o na direção da bilheteria, onde Eren analisou a figura com curiosidade.

Trocando o peso de perna constantemente, incomodado com as pessoas em volta que pareciam não conhecer o significado de espaço pessoal, tinha os cabelo curtos e escuros e era alto, exageradamente alto, Eren não duvidava que o sujeito beirasse os 2 metros de altura. Usava uma calça jeans larga de lavagem escura e um moletom branco que também parecia ser uma numeração maior do que devia, o rosto livre de pelos ou qualquer outra imperfeição.

— Ah… Sei lá, Armin? Hétero? — Mal terminou de falar e recebeu um tapa em sua cabeça que o fez gritar quase que imediatamente. — Vem cá, qual é o seu problema?

— Eu que o pergunte! — Armin cruzou os braços, apertando a ponte do nariz com o indicador e o polegar. — Você é uma vergonha como homossexual. É claro que o poste ali é gay! — Falou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

— Claro só se for pra essa sua cabecinha psicótica, Armin! — Afagou a parte de trás de sua cabeça, onde tinha recebido o tapa, olhando-o indignado. — Não tem como você saber a orientação sexual de alguém só com uma olhada rápida!

— Com essa sua lerdeza, realmente. — A cabeça balançou de um lado para o outro e aproximou o rosto ao do moreno, as sobrancelhas juntas na testa. — Já te disse, Eren! Tem que observar os pequenos sinais e mais, nunca esqueça da linguagem corporal! — Apontou, quase rindo das expressões do moreno, que se tornava cada vez mais confusa e indignada. — Muitos héteros acham que quanto mais bruto, mais másculo. A muralha ali tem a pele muito bonita pra ser hétero, ele se cuida! Contanto com a delicadeza que ele parece ter, a resposta deveria ser óbvia!

Eren apenas pode observá-lo balançar as mãos enquanto falava, como se estivesse explicando algo muito importante, mas aquilo simplesmente não entrava em sua cabeça.

— Okay. Em primeiro lugar... — Começou com calma, os olhos verdes julgadores ao passo que o Arlert suspirava, passando uma das mãos no rosto.

— Lá vamos nós de novo. — A voz foi baixa, mas não o suficiente para passar despercebida de mais um olhar afiado.

— Em primeiro lugar. — Frisou. — Isso é simplesmente errado em tantos níveis. Não pode simplesmente padronizar assim e sair assumindo coisas a respeito da vida dos outros! Em segundo lugar, se fosse realmente assim, você seria o gay aqui e eu o bissexual.

— Mas uma parte de mim é gay, então isso não invalida minha teoria e, aliás, você só não percebe que se encaixa na minha descrição porquê não se olha no espelho! É muito tapado!

— Ei! Você olha aqui! — Levantou o indicador, pronto para brigar. Nem com o melhor amigo o sangue deixava de borbulhar, a única diferença dele com outros idiotas é que, em Armin, nunca iria relar o dedo com intenções violentas.

Nunca foi exatamente a pessoa mais calma, mas também não era igual a alguns otários, mais comuns do que gostaria, que tinham o prazer de jogar insultos no ar a procura de ofender ou começar uma troca de socos, essa última que Eren não hesitaria em entrar caso fosse para defender os amigos de comentários infantis dos merdinha homofóbicos — que o Jäger tinha a certeza de que eram apenas, na verdade, homossexuais enrustidos — que frequentavam a mesma instituição de ensino e os infernizava a vida.

— Sim, sim, Eren. Deixa para se irritar quando eu já estiver chegando em casa. Por agora, levanta que o metrô chegou. — Puxou o moreno, ainda furioso, pelo braço e levantou-se com ele, juntando-se aos outros amigos antes de entrar no transporte que, como de costume, apesar de não estar lotado ainda não possuía lugares vagos para que fosse possível se sentarem.

Já acomodados, Armin olhou a sua volta, sorrindo um pouco e novamente se aproximando de Eren para falar-lhe rente ao ouvido.

— Fica irritado, mas no fim sempre entra na conversa. — Provocou, rindo ao ver a carranca do de olhos verdes se intensificar. — Sentado perto das portas automáticas, na sua direita, com corte de cabelo no estilo militar e ao lado da mulher de óculos. — Distanciou-se, mas o tom continuou baixo. Ao receber mais um olhar raivoso, sorriu de lado, pronto para dar o golpe final. Eren era muito curioso. — Esse nem eu sei.

Os olhares sustentaram-se por mais alguns segundos, e foi com graça que o loiro viu a expressão contorcer-se em uma feição chorosa, murmúrios incompreensíveis saindo da boca enquanto deixava as orbes deslizarem até onde fora indicado, pouco se importando em ser discreto. Não que ser sutil fosse uma de suas qualidades.

O homem em questão, que agora mantinha na mira das vistas, tinha os cabelo negros raspados na região da nuca e os fios que eram mais compridos caíam ao lado dos olhos, estes que por sua vez tinham formato afiado e nem mesmo as poucas olheiras que acompanhavam a pele deixavam aquele azul, quase cinzento, das íris menos bonitas. O nariz era fino, característica comum aos traços do restante do rosto. Vestia uma calça preta que não era nem apertada nem larga, mas que adornava-lhe as pernas de forma sutil, nem por isso escondendo os músculos definidos; já o tronco trazia uma blusa social com os dois primeiros botões abertos, a cor branca impecavelmente limpa até mesmo nas mangas, que estavam dobradas até os antebraços; estes que mostravam como o corpo não era delineado apenas nas pernas. Nós pés, sapatos pretos que, para conciliar a camisa, também era sociais. 

Sobre as pernas uma bolsa de notebook na cor cinza escuro, e Eren começava a achar seriamente que aquela seria a arma que o homem usaria para cometer um homicídio. Temeu pela vida da mulher de óculos que tagarelava na orelha do sujeito, essa primeira mostrando pouco se importar com os olhares sinistros que recebia ou com a aura sombria que rodeava o último.

Eren não conseguiu desviar o olhar, e agradeceu pelo homem estar focado demais na irritação que sentia para que notasse seu olhar imodesto.

— Fecha a boca que a baba ta caindo, Eren. — Armin caçoou, rindo divertido com os segundos que o outro tardou até que fosse capaz de mudar o olhar de direção, corando logo em seguida.

— Cala a boca, Armin. Um homem daqueles tem que ser hétero. — Baixou o olhar, a próxima fala saindo em um murmúrio. — Infelizmente.

— Ele passa essa impressão, mesmo. — Levou a mão ao queixo pensativo. — Mas eu tenho outras duas possibilidades em mente!

— Incrível como nem quando se trata disso você consegue deixar a nerdice de lado.

Armin fez questão de o ignorar.

— Ou ele é bi, ou só tem preferência em ficar por cima. Um dominante dos fortes. Uma delícia. — Sorriu malicioso, fazendo Eren recuar um passo.

— O que fizeram com o meu melhor amigo? Não te reconheço. — Dramatizou, vendo os olhos azuis rodarem em impaciência.

— Vá! Deixa disso, Eren! Esse “infelizmente” te denunciou! Sentava que eu sei! — Riu divertido quando o amigo gritou, usando as mãos para tapar a boca do loiro, que continuava divertido.

— Pelo amor de Deus, cala a boca, Armin! — Eren já tinha perdido as esperanças, não havia outra opção, teria que exorcizar o amigo! Ainda próximo dele, desviou o olhar, falando em tom baixo para que apenas ele fosse capaz de o escutar. — Ainda chuto hétero, máximo bi.

Nem mesmo as mãos que continuavam na frente da boca de Armin foram suficientes para o riso não fosse escutado e, quando percebeu que já não estava adiantando de muita coisa, Eren livrou o amigo de seus dedos, revirando os olhos. Quase que de forma involuntária, voltou as orbes verdes novamente para a figura que era alvo da discussão, essa que continuava concentrada demais em desviar das mãos da mulher de cabelos castanhos.

O Jäger observou com estranheza quando o homem botou uma das mãos na parede ao lado do banco que estava sentado, fazendo uma careta que deixava a entender que estava sentindo nojo, retirou um lenço de seu bolso e o usou para limpar as mãos. Guardou o lenço no local que o retirara, cruzando as pernas e levantando a cabeça. Eren sentiu o pescoço estalar quando foi flagrado encarando, virando a cabeça para o lado oposto o mais rápido que conseguia.

— Já eu tenho ainda mais certeza que é no mínimo bissexual. — Armin comentou, o olhar confuso do amigo o instigando a continuar. — Olha o jeito que as pernas dele estão cruzadas. — Tentou falar o último de maneira mais baixa.

Eren novamente, com sua discrição habitual, voltou o olhar para o homem que, assim como o Arlert mencionara anteriormente, tinha as pernas cruzada de um modo que muitos chamariam de feminino, mas o moreno se impressionara como, mesmo naquela posição, o ar imponente daquele indivíduo não deixava de ser menos intenso; muito pelo contrário, parecia ainda mais intimidador. Quando finalmente mirou o rosto fino e os olhos se encontraram uma segunda vez, o arrepio que lhe desceu a coluna foi inevitável, ainda mais quando viu uma das sobrancelhas bonitas arquearem, o que também foi a deixa para que desviasse o rosto de forma brusca uma outra vez.

Armin observou tudo em silêncio, abaixando a cabeça em negação quando Eren fixara tanto o olhar em si que achava que ele tinha esquecido que precisava piscar.

— Eren… você é idiota? — Foi o necessário para as sobrancelhas castanhas se juntarem e a testa franzir em irritação.

— Quantas vezes é que eu vou ter que repetir que isso é só errado de tantas maneiras! — Praticamente rosnou, ficando de mau humor. Mesmo não olhando, sabia que o homem ainda o encarava.

— Ora, pode repetir o quanto quiser, se não seguir suas palavras, não adianta nada! — Armin zombou, revirando os olhos quando o amigo amuou, sabendo que tinha razão. Ciente que não ganharia nada caso tentasse iniciar outra conversa, distanciou-se, aproveitando para impedir uma Mikasa já preocupada de ir ficar perto do Jäger, este que pouco se importou em ficar perto dos amigos.

Mesmo com o tempo não conseguia deixar a irritação de lado, pois sabia que Armin estava certo — eram raras as ocasiões em que ele não estava. Porém, acima de tudo, estava irritado consigo mesmo e, normalmente, esse sentimento se dissipava com o tempo, mas aquele olhar intenso sobre si apenas o deixava mais nervoso. O homem estava se vingando por o ter observado tão descaradamente? Estava irritado e queria tirar-lhe satisfações? Não podia saber ao certo, mas nunca fora de recuar e não era agora que aquilo mudaria apenas porque aquele sujeito era um tanto assustador — deveras assustador!

Não precisou reunir muita coragem para devolver o olhar decidido, afinal, a irritação sempre foi seu impulso mais forte. Diferente do esperado, o homem sustentou o olhar, novamente erguendo uma única sobrancelha; apesar de apenas terem se passado alguns segundos, Eren podia dizer que aqueles foram os mais demorados de sua vida. Viu o outro empurrar a bolsa que tinha no colo em direção a amiga de cabelos presos, se levantando e sendo seguido por ela. Soltou a respiração que nem mesmo percebeu suster, certo que os passos daquele homem o guiariam para perto das portas, uma vez que já chegavam a próxima estação.

Novamente o surpreendendo, o outro rumou até si a passos firmes e só então Eren percebeu que, apesar de toda aquela preeminência, era alguns centímetros menor que o esperado — o que o encheu com um pouquinho mais de confiança. Errônea confiança! Dissipada no mesmo momento em que escutou as primeiras palavras que saíram dos lábios úmidos.

— Tenho merda na cara, por acaso, pirralho? — Os braços cruzaram e de repente a altura pouco fazia diferença. A pressão que passava era indiferente a quantos metros tinha. Eren não respondeu, incerto do que dizer, mas o olhar continuava fixo naquele a sua frente. — Tch. Bem que eu percebi que se fosse esperar que tu tomasse iniciativa, nunca mais iria sair daquele banco imundo. — Descruzou os braços, estendendo uma mas mãos até que ela ficasse com a palma voltada para cima. — Passa teu celular.

— O que? Por quê? — Eren não estava entendendo nada, mas não simplesmente entregaria seu telemóvel sem mais nem menos.

— Eu estou perguntando, idiota? Passa teu celular, desbloqueado. — As sobrancelhas se franziram e Eren se escolheu, buscando o celular no bolso com pressa.

Perante a si, o menor digitou por alguns momentos no ecrã com pouca luminosidade (hábito que se odiou por não mudar naquele momento, pois aquilo não permitiu que entendesse o que ele fazia). Quando devolveu o aparelho, Eren arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a página de contatos telefônicos, aberto nesta, um número identificado com o nome “Levi Ackerman” brilhava na tela. Aquele homem tinha acabado de o passar seu número pessoal? A boca aberta representava bem como não estava entendendo nada que acontecia ali.

Pegando a própria bolsa das mãos da mulher que apenas observava tudo com um sorriso divertido, o indivíduo, que agora Eren podia identificar como Levi, lhe dirigiu um último olhar. 

— Quando conseguir fechar a boca, me liga, olhos verdes. — E virou-se, dessa vez rumando para fora do metrô, que acabava de parar em uma das estações.

Eren teria ficado para trás se não fossem os amigos, que não pareciam ter visto o que acabara de acontecer, com exceção de Armin, obviamente. Foi obrigado a narrar o que acontecera ao loiro, mas não tirou nenhuma conclusão, uma vez que continuava demasiado perdido.

— Eren! Seu maldito tapado! — O Arlert lhe dedicou outro tapa — Eu te disse que ele era gay, e ainda está interessado em você! — Eren que fora o alvo dos acontecimentos, mas o outro era com certeza o mais afetado com aquilo, estava a beira do surto.

— Ei! Calma aí, Armin! Você está assumindo muitas coisas! — Eren pressionou a ponte do nariz. — Primeiro que ele ainda pode ser bi, segundo, as vezes ele fez isso por algum outro motivo, as pessoas não trocam números apenas para flertar. — Explicou. — Ai de mim se ele não tiver essas intenções e eu passar vergonha logo no começo da conversa!

— Outro motivo? — Riu, descrente. — Outro motivo, Eren! Você é idiota? — Gritou. Se já não estava surtando, Eren era o empurrão final de que precisava. — Você me escuta bem! Você vai mandar mensagem para aquele homem e vai descobrir se ele é bi ou não, vai marcar de sair com ele e vai dar uns pegas nele, você está me entendendo? — Agarrou o amigo pelo colarinho da camiseta, sem dar chance para que ele retrucasse. — Me responde, Eren!

— Ai, ai, Armin! Você ‘tá louco? Me solta! — Utilizando-se de ambas as mãos, soltou-se do agarre do loiro, começando a correr para longe, já estava perto de casa, então apenas acenou de forma rápida para os outros amigos que permaneciam juntos e adiantou-se em entrar em sua residência, se trancando no quarto depois de dar um abraço nos pais.

Deitado na cama de bruços, a mesma página permanecia aberta no celular a frente do rosto há quase dez minutos. Não fazia ideia de como começar aquilo; não sabia quantas vezes tinha apagado as palavras escritas na caixa de diálogo do aplicativo de mensagens, mas sabia que tinha sido vezes o suficiente para que sua paciência já estivesse se esvaindo. Novamente movido pela raiva, digitou uma mensagem rápida, sem se dar o trabalho de reler a procura de quaisquer erros que sua mente pudesse criar.

“Levi? é o Eren. Nos falamos no metrô hoje…”

Desligou a tela do celular, soltando-o em cima da cama e afundando o rosto nos travesseiros, gemendo sofrido, irritado com as próprias reações. O som de uma notificação o fez levantar a cabeça mais uma vez, procurando o celular apenas para sorrir quando viu que Levi já tinha respondido.

“Conseguiu fechar a boca mais rápido do que eu esperava, olhos verdes.”

Certo. Eren já não sabia mais o que falar. O apelido — que nunca admitiria ter gostado mais do que aparentava — tornando suas maçãs do rosto vermelhas. Subitamente, a lembrança de Armin, insistindo na homossexualidade daquele homem lhe veio a mente e, como sempre, a curiosidade ganhou.

“Se importa se eu te fizer uma pergunta?”

“Já o fez, mas vá em frente.”

Eren revirou os olhos com a resposta.

“Você é gay? ou bissexual?”

“Bissexual, olhos verdes, mas no momento só tenho olhos para ti.”

Eren corou novamente, escondendo o rosto em uma mão quando o barulho de uma notificação novamente ressoou no quarto, dessa vez, a mensagem era de Armin.

“Eren, seu infeliz! Que ele gosta de homem, eu já sei. Agora você TEM que descobrir pra mim. Ele é passivo ou ativo????”


	2. Extra

Extra.

Querer não era poder. Eren teve sua vida guiada por essas palavras desde que se dava por gente; veja bem, ele gostaria de fazer muitas coisas, entre elas: dormir os seus tão sonhados mais cinco minutinhos — que dona Carla fazia questão de impedir — socar a cara de Jean a cada besteira que ele dizia; se bem que aquilo por vezes realmente acontecia, mas se comparado a quantidade de autocontrole que o Jäger praticava quando estava ao lado do outro… Sim, Eren queria fazer muitas coisas, porém nem tudo era possível, e se via novamente em tais condições quando o assunto era Levi, o estranho universitário que o entregara seu número no meio do metrô após uma dezena de olhares homicidas que, depois de um tempo pensando bem, se pegou imaginando ser os olhares de flerte do homem. Eren não era nenhum especialista, mas suspeitava que o Ackerman precisava treinar mais quando tudo que conseguia era fazer os outros sentirem um tanto de medo.

Apesar do primeiro encontro um tanto incomum, trocar mensagens ou mesmo chamadas de vídeo se tornou rotina no dia-a-dia dos estudantes, porém se ver pessoalmente ainda não tinha sido possível; Levi ocupado demais com os inúmeros trabalhos que o fim de semestre trazia, além de atualmente possuir um emprego, e Eren, por sua vez, preocupado demais com a os exames de admissão para faculdade cada vez mais próximos. Dada as condições, encontrar um horário livre em comum se tornava cada vez mais difícil; salvo a noite antes de irem dormir, tudo que conseguiam fazer durante a tarde era uma troca de mensagens por vezes demorada. Tais dificuldades não impediram a interação de ocorrer, entretanto, acompanhado dela interesse que aos poucos se acumulava e, ao fim de três semanas indo dormir mais tarde do que deveria apenas para conversar com Levi, Eren nunca se viu tão ansioso para que o dia das malditas provas chegassem logo e pudesse finalmente se livrar daquelas responsabilidades, para que pudesse sair com Levi!

Já não sabia se a insônia que o arremetera na última semana se devia aos exames ou ao encontro marcado após estes, o local já combinado, onde iriam se encontrar e o que iriam fazer também, mas isso apenas servia para que Eren ficasse ainda mais agitado, imaginando como seria o decorrer do tão esperado dia em mínimos detalhes. Levi era perfeito ao seus olhos e, antes mesmo de tocá-lo, já se via realmente gostando dele, de tal modo que as chamadas de fim de dia se tornaram seus momentos preferidos e, diante a tanto estresse pré-vestibular, o mais velho se tornou porto seguro onde poderia relaxar um pouco do nervosismo.

Apesar de ser uma pessoa um tanto introvertida, conversar com o menor era fácil e divertido, as vezes um tanto confuso quando ele não conseguia se expressar tão bem, mas os xingamentos jogados ao ar visando encobrir constrangimento sempre tiravam várias risadas do mais novo, e naquela noite não seria diferente: Jäger mais uma vez se encontrava sem ar após desabar em gargalhadas, o rosto corado pela mesma razão e cabelos molhados jogados para todos os lados em uma bagunça que — Levi não sabia como — tornava-o ainda mais charmoso.

— Seriamente, rindo assim você me faz parecer um palhaço. — A voz grossa soou através da caixa de som do celular de Eren, que estava jogado de lado na cama, tentando controlar a própria voz para não acordar os pais. Segurava seu telemóvel a frente do rosto, mas este mal focava propriamente em suas feições quando era balançado de um lado para o outro, acompanhando os movimentos do corpo.

— Bom, pelo o que eu entendi você é um, não é mesmo? — Eren debochou, as risadas se intensificando quando a testa de levi se franziu ainda mais.

— Tsc, já disse que Coringa era o apelido que os malditos do ensino médio me deram, bando de merdinhas. — Levi resmungou, novamente servindo de diversão a Eren. A imagem do Ackerman em constante movimento no ecrã do celular denunciando como ele trocava de cômodo e Eren não se incomodou, já era de seu conhecimento que o horário em que conversavam também era quando Levi fazia sua própria janta, apoiando o celular na parede do balcão a modo que o processo inteiro até que a comida estivesse pronta pudesse ser observado.

— Sempre imaginei que você seria popular durante o ensino médio. — O moreno comentou, sorriso ainda preso aos lábios ao passo que trazia o celular mais próximo do rosto, pouco se importando quando apenas seus olhos e sua testa ocuparam boa parte da câmera.

— Por que acharia isso? — Levi arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando brevemente para a tela antes de se abaixar para pegar uma panela nas gavetas abaixo do fogão.

— Bom, você é bonito e legal. Hanji também me contou que sempre tinha garotas atrás de ti, disse até mesmo que quase criaram um fã-clube para você. — Eren riu novamente.

— Já te disse para não acreditar nas merdas que aquela louca fala, pirralho. Ela exagera.

— Parece mais que você diminui.

— Bem, pode ser um pouco dos dois. — Levi sorriu de leve, a panela desejada já em cima do fogão, sumindo rapidamente de vista para pegar os ingredientes que usaria, contudo isso não impediu que continuasse sua fala com um pouco mais de volume. — Algumas garotas não largavam do meu pé, isso é verdade, mas acredito que nunca chegou a existir sequer a idéia de fã-clube algum. — Completou simples, Eren não pode deixar de rir com a ingenuidade.

— E você acha mesmo que elas deixariam você saber? — Eren se levantou para procurar um pente, a câmera frontal do celular sempre em sua direção de alguma maneira. — Eu teria medo se fosse você. Pensa bem, não andou perdendo alguma cueca nessa época? Hanji fez parecer que essas meninas eram capazes de tudo. — Caçoou, mas uma expressão de espanto logo se fez presente quando apenas silêncio veio da outra parte, que já tinha ressurgido.

— Agora que você diz… — Levi murmurou, e expressão pensativa, e Eren arregalou os olhos, travando seus passos até o banheiro.

— Não brinca! — E o Jäger novamente desabou a rir.

Levi apenas revirou os olhos, sorriso discreto enfeitando o rosto enquanto deixava Eren se divertir mais um pouco a suas custas, acendendo o fogão antes de se pronunciar novamente.

— Claro que não, olhos verdes. Minhas cuecas ficavam muito bem guardadas, para sua informação. — Porém a fala pouco fizera para calar Eren de suas risadas, que aos poucos foram cessando para que ele pudesse se fazer ouvir, então, com palavras.

— Sei. Vou confirmar isso com Hanji depois. — O maior sorriu brincalhão, passando a escova que acabara de agarrar por seus cabelos, penteando os fios para trás ao passo que voltava a se jogar na cama, dessa vez, sentado. — Vai jantar o que hoje?

— O mesmo que ontem. Misto-quente. — Disse simples, olhando para o celular apenas para ver Eren franzir as sobrancelhas, repreensivo como sabia que ele ficaria.

— É a terceira noite seguida que come isso, vai te fazer mal. — Eren advertiu, parando de pentear os cabelos para passar os dedos entre eles, soltando um pouco os fios, mas sem nunca deixar a feição preocupada de lado.

— É mais prático. — Levi deu de ombros, começando a preparar sua refeição na frigideira já quente e voltando a falar antes que o outro pudesse fazê-lo, ciente que ele começaria um sermão caso contrário. — Eu estava pensando, você tem 18 anos, certo?

Eren relutou a responder, ponderando se desistir de brigar com o mais velho para que ele se cuidasse direito valia a pena. Inseguro de estar sendo muito chato ou intrometido, deixou-se mudar de assunto.

— Sim, faço 19 em março. Por que? — Respondeu baixo e relutante, apoiando o celular na parede ao lado da cama para que não precisasse segurá-lo a todo momento.

— Só achei incomum, ainda estar no ensino médio, digo. — Levi comentou, a atenção sempre no que cozinhava, mesmo que não integralmente. Um sorriso sarcástico habitando-o quando dirigiu os olhos a um Eren de pijamas, que assumia um tom vermelho nas bochechas diante dos olhos afiados. Céus, aquele desgraçado era bonito demais para ser verdade. — Reprovou?

— Não! — O Jäger prontamente brigou, mas logo se encolheu, a voz abaixando e se tornando amuada. — Quer dizer, sim…

— Sério mesmo? Por essa não esperava, está sempre estudando. — Menor comentou, atenção na panela enquanto mexia nesta, impedindo sua comida de queimar. Em nenhum momento entrara no assunto com intenção de rebaixar ou magoar, a curiosidade apenas o venceu após tanto pensar.

— Foi por faltas. — Explicou, cruzando as pernas. — Te contei que meu nome é alemão, né?

O Ackerman não entendeu muito bem a pergunta porém apenas assentiu, o garoto já tinha comentado o fato para si, o que o rendera várias noites recheadas de sonhos com Eren falando em alemão perto de sua orelha e, mesmo que não soubesse nem o básico do básico da língua, não era necessário para reconhecer palavras sujas. E Levi não pretendia dizer que andava a ter sonhos daquele tipo com o outro tão cedo, então o assunto acabou não se estendendo no passado. 

— Morei em Hamburgo até meus 10 anos com meus pais, e até hoje vou para lá quando possível, visitar meus avós e a parte paterna da família, mas a mudança até aqui foi bem complicada, o ano em si, na verdade. — Eren deu de ombros, vendo Levi terminar rapidamente a preparação de seu misto-quente antes de desligar o fogão. — Quando ainda morávamos lá descobrimos que minha mãe tinha leucemia, acho que já te mencionei que a saúde dela é fraca, não?

— Sim, mas não falou que era uma situação tão complicada assim. — Levi falou, pegando uma cadeira para que pudesse se acomodar no balcão ao lado do fogão, virando o celular para si e ignorando a comida pronta por hora.

— Já passamos por momentos piores. — Eren sorriu fraco. — Enfim, a parte materna da minha família sempre morou por aqui e, com minha mãe tendo leucemia, as melhores chances de encontrar alguém compatível com ela para um transplante de medula óssea eram meus avós ou minha tia. Nos mudamos o mais rápido possível e fizemos o transplante, mas mesmo isso tem suas consequências, então até nos adaptarmos foi meio inevitável acabar perdendo um ano de escola. — Eren novamente deu de ombros e, mesmo que tentasse esconder, Levi percebeu como aquele assunto o abalava. Sentira a mesma coisa quando o mais novo o contara brevemente a respeito da saúde da mãe em outra ocasião, afinal.

— Por isso quer fazer medicina? — Levi questionou, trazendo seu alimento para perto de si, ainda sem ingerí-lo.

— Em partes, eu diria. — Eren novamente deu de ombros, menos cabisbaixo que anteriormente. — Foi o que me fez procurar a respeito, só não diria meu primeiro contato com a área porque meu pai é médico, mas acho que mesmo se a situação fosse diferente eu acabaria querendo a mesma coisa. — Eren explicou, se acomodando melhor na cama quando Levi finalmente deu a primeira mordida em seu sanduíche, cobrindo a boca para o responder.

— Falando nisso, a prova é depois de amanhã, não é? Está preparado?

— Não sei dizer ao certo. — O maior coçou a nuca, sem graça, um pouquinho de nervosismo também pintando seus movimentos. — É medicina, às vezes pode parecer mas não é o suficiente. — Riu, levando os braços esticado para trás do corpo, apoiando-se nestes.

— Mas você deu seu máximo, não? — Levi não realmente esperava uma resposta, pois já tinha conhecimento de qual seria, então sorriu divertido quando Eren acenou positivamente. — É isso que tem que ter em mente, independente do resultado. — Finalizou dando mais uma mordida em seu sanduíche improvisado.

O Jäger sorriu mais tranquilo, aquele era uma parte de Levi que realmente apreciava: ele não tentava garantir que tudo ficaria bem no final de qualquer maneira, até porque aquela era a vida real, e nela as coisas geralmente não ocorrem de acordo com o esperado. Ao contrário, Levi sempre reforçava tal fato e o incentivava a fazer melhor, a escolher aquilo que no futuro menos se arrependeria.

— Mas ainda tenho mais um dia, amanhã também vou para biblioteca estudar.

— Amanhã também? Preparação psicológica também é importante, Eren. — O mais velho informou com preocupação. Quantas histórias já não escutara de pessoas que se acabavam de estudar mas na hora perdiam tudo devido a ansiedade? Aquela era a última coisa que Eren precisava, até por que se tinha uma coisa que aquele garoto fazia, com certeza era estudar e Levi era testemunha, afinal, se não fossem aqueles malditos testes quantas vezes já teria dado seu jeito para que se encontrassem? Muitas, sem dúvidas.

— Vou ficar lá apenas algumas horas. — Eren mencionou com descaso, pulando da cama para agarrar o celular em seguida, animado e com uma pitada de pesar, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Levi realmente não sabia como o outro podia ter tantas emoções dentro de si de uma só vez, mas observá-las nos olhos verdes era sempre fascinante, e mal podia esperar para enxergá-los pessoalmente. — Mas hoje ainda tenho algumas horas para me enfiar nos livros, e é isso que vou fazer!

Levi não falou nada, apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, empurrado a mão para tela do próprio celular, tocando-a para que pudesse observar o horário. Ainda era cedo se fosse considerar quando as chamadas eram desligadas nos outros dias, e o mais novo percebeu o movimento e sua intenção então logo explicou-se.

— Sei que ainda é cedo, mas realmente queria estudar mais hoje, desculpe.

— Já te disse, foque nas suas prioridades. — Apesar da expressão séria e das palavras firmes, não estava bravo, talvez um pouquinho cabisbaixo, mas isso era culpa de Eren, que se tornara a melhor parte de seu dia. O Jäger, por sua vez, felizmente começava a entender as linguagens de Levi, verbal e corporal, então não se sentiu tão culpado ou confuso quanto se sentiria nos primeiros dias de conversa com o mais velho. — Que horas vai para biblioteca?

— Acho que dez da manhã. Por que?

— Por nada, pirralho. Não vá dormir muito tarde. — Levou o misto-quente até a boca mais uma vez, vendo com satisfação o sorriso direcionado a si, acompanhado de um “boa noite” murmurado de maneira tão suave que seu peito se aqueceu com ternura antes da chamada ser encerrada.

*

A despeito de ter, de fato, planejado ir dormir cedo, os acontecimentos não seguiram o rumo que tinha planejado. Após terminar a conversa com Levi, Eren escovou os dentes e então sentou-se à frente de sua mesa de estudos, essa que já estava praticamente escondida debaixo dos inúmeros livros que permaneciam abertos em sua superfície. Queria estudar por apenas mais quatro horas, visando parar a meia noite para já estar dormindo antes de uma hora da manhã; estudar para medicina todos os dias, entretanto, exercitara tanto sua concentração e resistência que os minutos passavam sem nem mesmo perceber e, quando finalmente cansara a ponto de checar o tempo, faltava pouco para que batesse quatro da manhã.

O resultado de sua distração? Cerca de apenas quatro horas de sono. Não que não pudesse dormir mais — a biblioteca municipal também ficava aberta durante um período da tarde — porém Eren já tinha convencido seu pai a o dar carona no dia anterior, então lidaria com aquilo do melhor modo que sabia: 3 energéticos até o fim do dia. O primeiro já estava sendo ingerido no caminho até seu destino e, mesmo sem tomar os outros, já desconfiava que teria que achar algum estabelecimento próximo que estivesse aberto para que pudesse comprar pelo menos mais um.

Foi o que achou até se ver fora do carro do pai, após agradecê-lo e se despedir, dizendo que daria seu jeito para voltar para casa — uma vez que não sabia quando isso aconteceria — para, já em frente a livraria, realizar que seus planos seriam frustrados novamente antes mesmo do horário do almoço. Ainda sim, estranhamente, daquela vez não se via chateado com aquilo, não quando seria Levi a fazê-lo. Sentado no banco ao lado da entrada principal da biblioteca, vestindo preto da cabeça aos pés, coberto por um sobretudo que conseguia deixá-lo ainda mais atraente do que já era e, para completar a imagem, acompanhado de um óculos de sol no rosto. Céus, até mesmo os fones de ouvido que usava deixavam-o mais bonito, Eren nem sabia que um detalhe daqueles sequer fazia diferença, Levi, contudo, sempre o chamava atenção mesmo nos menores detalhe. Só podia dizer que era bizarro.

Perceber tudo aquilo subitamente fez o Jäger se sentir bem consciente a respeito da própria aparência e se lamentar de seu hábito de realmente nunca prestar muita atenção ao se arrumar. O jeans largo com alguns rasgos, o moletom cinza e o boné azul — todos velhos e desbotados — eram provas de seu descaso; isso sem contar o sapatênis que usava, calcanhar pisando por cima do sapato meio calçado por preguiça de se abaixar para vestí-los propriamente. Tão perdido em sua própria insegurança, só voltou a perceber o mundo real quando o Ackerman se projetou diante de si, óculos agora empurrados para cima da cabeça, puxando parte da franja para trás de modo que a testa ficasse mais a mostra do que normalmente ficaria.

— Bom dia, Eren. — O mais novo já sentia o rosto quente e se tinha dúvidas de que estava corado, quando o menor fez questão de levar uma mão até seu cabelo, empurrando uma mecha de fios castanhos para trás da orelha e raspando de leve os dedos na derme amorenada, elas não mais existiam. Coração batendo forte no peito era única resposta que precisava.

— Bom dia? — Não era exatamente uma pergunta, a confusão era apenas tanta que a voz não deixou de transparecer o sentimento. O que Levi fazia ali, afinal? Rindo de sua desordem, ainda! — O que está fazendo aqui? Achei que hoje ainda trabalhava...

— Consegui uma folga. — Explicou simples, enfiando os fones que arrancara das orelhas e um dos bolsos de seu sobretudo. — Vou te ajudar.

— A estudar pra amanhã? — Céus, Eren ficava cada vez mais confuso.

— Não diria estudar, “preparar” é uma palavra melhor. — Levi quase aumentou seu sorriso de canto perante a expressão de Eren, que a cada momento que passava entendia ainda menos o que Levi queria dizer.

— Então seria estudar, não? — E tinha outra forma de se preparar? Era muito para decifrar, então nem reclamou quando o mais velho retirou a latinha de energético já quase vazia de suas mãos, fazendo uma careta quando percebeu do que o líquido se tratava.

— Já disse que tem que se preparar mentalmente também. Por que está tomando essas merdas a essa hora da manhã? — Levi brigou e o outro riu sem jeito, coçando a cabeça.

— Ah! É que, sabe… — Tentou enrolar.

— Fala logo.

— Dormi muito tarde. — Falou rápido, como se não quisesse ser escutado, mas pouco adiantou pois o menor escutara muito bem e não poupou a carranca, não o poupou também uma cutucada brusca nas costelas magras, tomando o último do gole do energético ele mesmo após um “Tch” mal-humorado.

— Não vai adiantar nada estudar tudo isso assim. — Levi bronqueou, arrancando a bolsa de o mais novo e colocando-a sobre os próprios ombros. Só percebendo pela expressão amuada do mais novo que dizer aquele tipo de coisa em véspera de prova não iria ajudar Eren em nada, mas sim atrapalhar. Consciente de seu erro imediatamente colocou-se a explicar. — Sei que estudou muito para isso, mas esquecer de tudo na hora por exaustão é a última coisa que precisa. Hoje é dia de descansar. 

— Nem uma horinha? — O Jäger perguntou relutante, tentando pegar sua mochila do ombro de Levi, que apenas o dirigiu um olhar feio, causado ambos pelo movimento e pelas palavras.

— Nem um minuto. — Determinou. — Nada de ficar pensando nisso também. Quero sua atenção apenas em mim. — O mais baixo dirigiu um olhar intenso ao outro, que quase corou uma segunda vez, concordando brevemente com a cabeça.

— Vamos fazer o que então?

— O que quer fazer? Sem ser estudar. — Levi perguntou, não realmente tinha planejado nada, queria que Eren escolhesse.

— Se for com você pode ser qualquer coisa. — O Jäger abaixou o rosto a fim de esconder seu embaraço, o boné sendo muito conveniente para seu objetivo até o momento que foi retirado de sua cabeça pelo mais baixo, que não queria que Eren se encobrisse.

— Já estamos aqui mesmo, o que acha de entrar na biblioteca para conversarmos um pouco?

No fim foi opção que caiu muito bem, apesar do ambiente apenas possuir mais obras como documentos históricos e didáticos e poucas escrituras que fossem realmente voltadas para entretenimento, a pequena lanchonete que o lugar possuía foi espaço muito bem aproveitado para que pudessem sentar e conversar sem se preocuparem com o volume das próprias vozes, o primeiro assunto já decidido desde o momento que passaram pela entrada: livros. Eren nunca foi leitor assíduo, porém mesmo conhecendo poucas produções — as que não eram para o vestibular sempre voltadas ao fictício — escutar Levi falar era o suficiente para si. Até mesmo recebera algumas recomendações e uma promessa do Ackerman, que o garantiu que com seu auxílio também se apaixonaria por ler; porém o que de longe mais surpreendeu o de olhos verdes foi perceber que Levi normalmente era mais inclinado ao drama e ao romance, apenas confirmando aquilo que já nortara mais de uma vez: Levi era muito mais sensível do que deixava transparecer.

E nem tentaria mentir! Adorava aquela parte do menor, que deixou mostrar tal fator novamente em outras partes da conversa, em destaque quando finalmente revelou um pouco mais de si contando a respeito de sua família. Levi era filho único de uma mãe solteira que sempre fizera seu máximo para dar ao filho tudo que ele precisava, além dela, possuía apenas mais um tio também bem presente em sua vida, era severo, porém carinhoso ao seu próprio jeito estranho e, acima de tudo, o homem que o servia de exemplo. O Ackerman mais jovem atualmente morava sozinho, mudara de cidade para cursar o ensino superior, mas sempre que possível visitava as pessoas responsáveis por sua criação e, como as cidades eram vizinhas, o costume de fazer a curta viagem era frequente.

Eren também terminou por dizer um pouco mais a respeito de sua própria vida, como respeitava o próprio pai e a mãe enfermeira que, com os problemas de saúde, agora mais ficava em casa. Contara até mesmo de quando se assumira bissexual — com uma atração a homens bem mais evidente que a que tinha por mulheres — para seus responsáveis; o sufoco que era manter aquilo para si com a crença fiel que era algo errado quase instantaneamente aliviado quando fora aceito. Apenas a parte da família que permanecia em Hamburgo se mostrava mais desagradável com sua sexualidade, mas na maior parte do tempo tentava não se importar com eles.

Continuariam conversando por horas se assim lhes fosse permitido, porém o assunto terminou por ser interrompido quando fome começou a ser incômodo para os dois, que só então tiveram a iniciativa de ver qual era o horário e, diante dos poucos minutos que faltava para que o ponteiro encontrasse a indicação de uma hora da tarde, decidiram deixar a lanchonete para trás em busca de algum restaurante que de fato estivesse servindo opções de almoço e não apenas alguns salgados baratos. Eren dessa vez não permitiu que Levi carregasse suas coisas — consciente do peso exagerado de sua bolsa e determinado a carregar seus próprios pertences — então rumou com o outro até que encontrassem estabelecimento que agradasse aos dois, o que, considerando os padrões de limpeza exigidos pelo mais velho, é… levou algum tempo. 

Entretanto, no fim conseguiram ter uma refeição satisfatória em um restaurante relativamente simples, que fazia massas tão boas de tal forma que Eren se viu repetindo o prato; Levi se manteve em apenas seu primeiro, mas não resistiu pegar algumas garfadas da comida do mais novo, assunto mais uma vez voando de forma natural quando estavam na presença um do outro. Quando saciados cada um pagou sua parte da conta (Eren podia até acabar deixando Levi levar suas coisas vez ou outra, mas deixar que o outro pagasse seus gastos é a última coisa que permitiria, uma questão de dignidade) e, agora a céu aberto, o próximo passo a se seguir era botado em pauta.

— Que tal um filme? — Levi perguntou, uma mão gentil alcançando o antebraço de Eren para deslizar sobre a pele morena até juntar as palmas uma com a outra, olhos azuis nunca deixando os verdes quando deixou um beijo rápido sobre os dedos do mais alto, o enlace ainda presente.

— Já são quase duas e meia, se não me engano tudo fecha mais cedo de sábado… — Sentindo-se corajoso, o Jäger utilizou das mãos já entrelaçadas para puxar Levi mais perto, o braço livre passando por cima dos ombros fortes para mantê-lo perto. Não que o mais velho velho fosse se afastar, longe disso, a oportunidade foi aproveitada para que também pudesse envolver o outro em seus braços.

— Tenho alguns filmes em casa. — Ackerman disse, vendo com certa tensão os olhos de Eren se arregalarem; não ofereceu aquilo exatamente com segundas intenções, claro que se a chance surgisse ele a agarraria, porém não era sua prioridade. Visando pressionar o garoto o mínimo possível, desgrudou os corpos de qualquer contato para dizer as próximas palavras. — Mas tenho certeza que também deve ter algo aberto por perto, vamos procurar.

Eren, por sua vez, se amaldiçoou por ser tão transparente em suas emoções, ainda mais diante daquele homem que tanto gostava; a ideia de tocá-lo e ser tocado por ele era então era ainda mais agradável do que gostaria de admitir. A quem estava querendo enganar! Apenas pensar naquilo já era incrível a ponto de estimular a si mesmo quando estava sozinho em seu quarto. Maldito Armin! Eren sabia que o loiro estava mesmo o influenciando com a coleção de vídeos pornográficos que ficava enviando mesmo quando não pedia!

Independente daquilo, o fato é que não podia — não queria — deixar que o de cabelos negros continuasse seu caminho com as costas viradas para si, acreditando que tinha o assustado; bom, estava mesmo surpreso, mas de maneira nenhuma era um sentimento ruim que guardava ao peito. Então, finalmente saindo de seu estado de inércia, Eren correu alguns poucos passos, a bolsa exageradamente pesada batendo incomodamente na base de suas costas até que conseguisse alcançar o pulso de Levi, apertando-o dentro de sua mão até terminar de girar o corpo menor em sua direção. E, se Levi já amava os olhos de Eren normalmente, quando eles estavam daquele modo: regados de emoção e euforia, brilhando intensos e determinados, não se importaria de mergulhar no mar de sensações que era estar com o Jäger. Que era Eren Jäger.

Olhar foi intenso durante alguns segundos, nenhum dos dois se fazendo escutar até que o mais novo desse o tão esperado primeiro passo, mais uma vez aproximando os corpos para que ficassem mais próximos.

— Eu quero ver um filme. — Murmurou, puxando o outro para ainda mais perto de si, até que os troncos estivessem encostados e os rostos separados por poucos centímetros. — Eu quero ver um filme com você na sua casa… — Eren não pode evitar de sorrir quando Levi corou quase que imperceptivelmente. O aperto que mantinha no pulso alheio era fraco, para que ele pudesse se soltar quando quisesse, ainda sim tudo que o outro fez após alguns segundos de surpresa foi envolver a cintura do maior com um dos braços, o outro subindo para nuca amorenada e entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos castanhos nem curtos e nem longos, respondendo em tom tão baixo quanto o anteriormente usado.

— Tem certeza? — Ackerman subiu na ponta dos pés, narizes se encostando com delicadeza

— Absoluta. — Porém tudo que Eren recebeu foi um beijo no canto da boca antes do afastamento ser repetido, contudo as palmas ainda estavam juntas quando o mais velho começou a os guiar pelo caminho até seu apartamento a passos apressados.

*

A casa de Levi não era muito longe, na realidade, era extremamente próxima de onde estavam anteriormente, então seriam poucos minutos de viagem de metrô até que a alcançassem; porém apenas um segundo sentado ao lado do mais velho seria o suficiente para Eren sentir o sono o consumir por completo, ainda mais quando ele deixava um carinho gostoso nas costas de sua mão e um silêncio confortável os rodeava.

— Está cansado?

— Sim… — Como para reafirmar sua resposta, Eren não conseguiu guardar para si um bocejo. — Desculpe, deve estar sendo chato para você.

Negando com a cabeça, o menor apoiou seu corpo em ombro alheio.

— Não está. Ficar com você é a melhor parte do meu dia.

Eren sorriu, tomando a liberdade de deitar sua cabeça e em cima dos cabelos escuros e macios. Levi tinha um cheiro muito bom, não sabia identificar ao certo a que o perfume se assemelhava, mas aquilo não impedia de surgir a vontade de ficar abraçado ao outro um dia inteiro apenas para sentir o aroma.

— Se você babar na minha cabeça considere-se um homem morto. — Levi ameaçou.

O mais alto riu, o som reverberando baixinho de seu peito ao passo que envolvia um braço ao redor do menor. 

— Não vou dormir.

Mentiras! Um minuto depois eren já estava sonhando.

*

Como combinado, assim que chegaram a moradia do Ackerman — após tirarem os sapatos para entrar e Eren soltar sua bolsa, aliviando o peso de suas costas já dolorida — a primeira coisa que fizeram foi escolher um filme para passar na televisão mediana, o gênero escolhido foi terror e nem foram muito seletivos na eleição quando tensão crescia desde o momento em que a porta de entrada foi trancada. Pipoca feita também se mostrou inútil uma vez que fora deixada de lado junto com qualquer coisa que não fosse a atenção um no outro.

Em primeiro momento a aproximação foi sutil, carícias tímidas que foram construindo aos pouco até o momento do primeiro beijo, onde calmaria teve fim, lábios se encontrando afobados ao passo que Levi subia no colo de Eren, agarrando cabelos castanhos entre dedos ao mesmo tempo que os braços do maior também faziam sua parte e envolviam a cintura do mais velho, pressionando corpos juntos com força e lentidão que fizeram ambos suspirarem, as bocas voltando a se encontrar pouco depois. O de olhos verdes sorriu durante a troca, fazendo Levi se distanciar com uma sobrancelha arqueada, o que só aumentou ainda mais a felicidade de Eren.

— O que foi?

— Nada, só estava pensando. — Apoiou suas costas no sofá, infiltrando suas mãos no sobretudo que Levi ainda usava para adentrar alguns dedos na camiseta preta, alisando as costas claras com movimentos pequenos.

— Em?

— Você. — Em como já gosto de você, mas Eren achou que ainda era cedo demais para dizer aquilo.

Em resposta, o outro apenas pode iniciar outro beijo afoito, encerrado por ele mesmo para que pudesse guiar as carícias até o pescoço amorenado, chupando e beijando a mandíbula forte, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha e sentindo músculos do abdômen liso se contraírem sob sua palma. Eren não ficou atrás, retribuindo os contatos e apertando tudo que seus dedos podiam alcançar.

— Disse que ia te ajudar, e eu sou uma pessoa de palavra, Eren. — Sussurrou na orelha do Jäger, levantando o moletom cinza do que o outro usava. Esse que permitiu que tronco ficasse desnudo sem relutância, na realidade, levantando os braços para ajudar Levi a completar a tarefa. 

— Eu estava contando com isso, Levi. — O tom baixo, encharcado de desejo, foi o suficiente para fazer com que o Ackerman tremesse em antecipação, os pelos do braço e da nuca se arrepiando quando Eren passeou as mãos pelo abdômen definido devagar, o tecido que interceptava o contato direto pouco atrapalhando calor de se alastrar pelo corpo inteiro, dedos rumando até os ombros para puxar casaco pesado fora e jogá-lo longe de vista. O sorriso de canto do mais velho foi inevitável com a resposta inesperadamente atrevida, mas logo tratou de tirá-lo do rosto para ocupar-se de deixar sua marca nas clavículas magras, guiando o corpo do de cabelos castanhos até que este estivesse completamente deitado no estofado do sofá bege, pernas dobradas e abertas para que Levi pudesse se posicionar confortavelmente em cima de si, língua deslizando por todo o peitoral com calma e paciência, descendo cada vez mais e mais.

Eren nem viu quando aconteceu, mas de algum modo o botão de suas calças já estava aberto, a — crescente — semi ereção bem evidente debaixo da cueca azul escura, quase preta. A boca de Levi focando em um de seus mamilos, língua circulando a auréola rosada enquanto a mão esquerda tomava responsabilidade por estimular o outro bico, a direita já estava ocupada dentro de suas calças, dedos circulados com firmeza no falo ereto, subindo torcendo o pulso até que o polegar estivesse sobreposto na glande rosada, também estimulando-a com movimentos circulares. Diante de tantas sensações juntas, Eren não pode deixar de jogar a cabeça para trás, olhos cobertos pelas pálpebras quando um gemido arrastado deixou sua garganta, mãos correndo para agarrar os cabelos lisos do outro e quadris subindo involuntariamente a procura de mais contato.

— Olha pra mim, olhos verdes. — Levi pediu, mas não distanciou-se do corpo alheio. Quando Eren fez o que lhe fora pedido, levantando a cabeça para encarar o outro, foi surpreendido por mais um beijo, dessa vez boca grudada em boca, línguas encontrando-se antes de se afastarem outra vez, mas não sem antes deixarem mordidas nos lábios macios do parceiro.

Dessa vez o Ackerman realmente trilhou todo o caminho até o paraíso, nariz deslizando na derme do maior, um sorriso libidinoso nos lábios grossos e as mãos encarregando-se de abaixar as roupas de Eren apenas o suficiente para que o pênis fosse livre. Antes que o mais velho pudesse segurar a base de seu membro, o maior apoiou-se em seus antebraços, prendendo o lábio inferior entre dentes diante da visão de Levi no meio de suas pernas, a atenção quase completamente em seu rosto mesmo que estivesse literalmente à centímetros de lhe proporcionar aquilo que já sabia que seria um dos melhores orais que receberia até então.

E Levi, além de ser homem de palavra, também não era do tipo que desapontava.

— Caralho, eu poderia gozar só te assistindo. — Eren não pode evitar de falar, era a verdade, afinal.

— Que bom que você pode fazer mais que isso, não é mesmo. — Foi tudo que precisou antes de finalmente abaixar a cabeça, deslizando a língua por toda a extensão da ereção de Eren uma única vez até alcançar os testículos, chupando-os ao mesmo tempo que uma mão bombeava falo que se tornava cada vez mais úmido. O Jäger, por sua vez, sentiu-se perder as forças, deixando de sustentar-se dos cotovelos para despencar no almofadado, gemendo novamente regado de prazer, mas fazendo seu máximo para continuar de olhos abertos assistindo àquela vista privilegiada, visão que sabia que muitos queriam mas não poderiam ter. Verdade seja dita, Eren não queria deixar mais ninguém ter aquela chance, queria Levi para si, e apenas para si!

Apenas teve mais certeza daquilo quando Levi finalmente fechou seus lábios em volta da glande rosada, a sensação da boca quente em volta de si o suficiente para que tivesse que correr uma de suas mão até a cabeça do menor, empurrando os fios negros de cabelo para trás antes de agarrá-los com força — ainda assim não empurrando movimentos no parceiro, mas agora tendo mais satisfação quando olhares estavam trancados um no outro. Suspiro pesado escapou do mais novo quando Levi focou o trabalho com sua língua, novamente circulando a cabeça de seu pênis em prazer torturante, evitando estender os estímulos para além do pescoço do órgão. Quando o engoliu por completo foi sem sinal prévio algum, um único movimento e toda extensão do Jäger já estava no fundo da garganta do universitário, que procurava sugar as próprias bochechas para que não houvesse sequer um centímetro de fora.

Levi subiu devagar, mãos agarradas à parte de trás das coxas de Eren — uma tentativamente próxima as nádegas — descendo uma segunda vez em movimento rápido, deixando que um gemido reverberasse de sua garganta quando recebeu um puxão forte nos cabelos, que foram soltos logo em seguida. Foram poucas investidas porém Eren já era uma confusão de gemidos, suspiros e tremores incontroláveis; o mísero resto de sanidade que mantinha sendo gasto para manter as palmas longe de Levi e não engasgá-lo sem querer. O último, entretanto, parecia tão perdido em prazer quanto a si, mesmo que não estivesse sequer se masturbando.

Não que o ritmo que Levi guiava fosse ruim, aquilo jamais! Ter ele o engolindo, chupando, vibrando sobre seu pau, a boca envolvendo-o e a língua reafirmando o inegável — que aquele era, de fato, o melhor boquete que já recebera em sua vida — era maravilhoso; mas Eren sabia que, se deixasse que seus dedos seguissem por vontade própria e os quadris acompanhassem o mesmo caminho, foderia a boca tão apetitosa e não pararia até que gozasse. Levi, por sua parte, queria mais que tudo que ele fizesse exatamente aquilo.

Sendo assim, quando a calça abaixada de Eren também se tornou empecilho para seus movimentos, tecido raspando incomodamente em sua garganta, Levi permitiu-se se distanciar; sobrancelhas franzidas em impaciência quando apoiou-se em seus joelhos, observando o corpo abaixo de si: olhos nublados de prazer — que no exato momento decidiu ser estado que mais gostava de ver nas orbes claras — peito subindo e descendo em respiração errática, os lábios abertos a procura de ar e vermelhidão pintando o rosto para completar a imagem.

— Tira essa merda. — Levi falou, mas ele mesmo se encarregou de retirar as roupas de Eren, colocando-se por cima do maior quando assim fora feito, braços apoiados ao lado da cabeça do mais novo, que apressou seus próprios para puxar a camiseta de Levi para cima.

— Está coberto demais pro meu gosto, Levi. — Eren, depois de despir tronco definido do Ackerman, levou sua mão até a ereção que fora negligenciada, apertando-a ainda por cima do tecido das roupas baixas uma vez que Levi apenas abrira as próprias calças, o pênis ereto ainda clamando por espaço dentro dos panos. Quando ele suspirou acima de si, cabeça baixando até que as testas estivessem encostadas, foi inevitável iniciar mais um beijo; Eren tentou mantê-lo quando se apressou para retirar o resto de roupa que o de olhos azuis ainda vestia, mas no fim foi impossível não quebrar o contato até que ambos estivessem completamente nús, roupas esquecidas no chão e sobre o encosto do acolchoado. 

O Jäger também tomou a oportunidade para proporcionar prazer ao mais velho, esticando um pouco as pernas e fazendo Levi sentar-se sobre suas coxas para que que conseguisse juntar os membros, apenas o toque firme das peles se atritando sendo capaz de tirar suspiros de ambos os lábios e, quando Eren iniciou a movimentar sua mão na masturbação conjunta, Levi soltou a cabeça sobre seu peito gemendo, cabelos raspando no queixo e mãos agarradas forte aos ombros do que estava por baixo.

— Eren. — O Ackerman chamou, destra subindo para agarrar e puxar forte cabelos castanhos. O mais novo murmurou em resposta, como se pedisse para continuar, a respiração mais audível que qualquer coisa. — Eren, espera um pouco! — Suplicou com a voz fraca e os movimentos de Eren pararam imediatamente, a face assumindo uma expressão confusa. Intencionando mostrar a ele que estava tudo bem, Levi mordeu lábio alheio, sussurrando contra estes aquilo que intencionou desde o começo. — Hoje eu que vou te dar prazer, você apenas relaxe. — Beijou a bochecha avermelhada, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha enquanto uma mão deslizava pelo braço de Eren até agarrar a mão dele, colocando-a sobre seus cabelos. — Não precisa se segurar. 

E antes que Eren pudesse sequer responder, Levi já o engolia por completo outra vez e, assim como o fora instruído, não tentou se controlar, empurrando-se para dentro da cavidade até que o nariz do outro se chocasse contra seu baixo ventre, repetidas e repetidas vezes sem controle algum. O mais velho apenas gemia e tentava relaxar a mandíbula ao máximo, se mastubando até que Eren se desfizesse em sua boca com um gemido arrastado, mão ainda pressionada contra seu crânio, dando-lhe a única opção de engolir sêmen amargo. Bom, Levi o teria feito mesmo que lhe fosse dada a chance de se afastar antes que o maior atingisse seu clímax.

Contudo o de cabelos escuros ainda continuava duro como uma rocha e, quando Eren ainda ofegante sinalizou que chegasse mais perto, obedeceu de bom grado — em partes, deveria ressaltar, uma vez que a real intenção do Jäger era que Levi sentasse sobre seu rosto para que fosse sua vez de proporcionar uma oral. Ao invés disso, Levi sentou-se sobre barriga alheia, uma perna de cada lado do tronco ofegante enquanto se inclinava para trás, apoiando as costas nos joelhos que o maior acabara por dobrar outra vez. Ainda sim Eren não ficou parado, uma mão tomando o lugar de Levi para bombeá-lo enquanto a outra tomava a liberdade de apertá-lo as coxas, acariciar o corpo musculoso, beliscar os mamilos até que ele se derramasse sobre si pouco tempo depois, orgasmo sujando todo seu peito e quase alcançando seu pescoço.

O corpo menor tremia tamanho o prazer, jogado contra as coxas grossas do outro enquanto tentava recuperar seu fôlego. Se Eren já era uma bagunça, Levi era o dobro, cabelos jogados para todos os lados, lábios inchados e rosto vermelho, músculos completamente sem força após prazer avassalador. Quando as respirações finalmente se acalmaram e se sentiram um pouco mais recompostos, Levi abaixou o tronco e Eren levantou um pouco a cabeça para alcançarem os lábios um do outro, dessa vez beijo foi calmo, satisfação evidente nos movimentos que beiravam a sensualidade. O de olhos verdes tentou rodear Levi e apertá-lo contra si, mas recebeu um puxão de cabelo e um resmungo como consequência, além de ter Levi endireitando a coluna e se levantando para sair do sofá.

— Não me abraçe. — Lá estava o Ackerman novamente não sabendo como se expressar por palavras, mas dessa vez não fez questão de se explicar, deixando um último comando antes de sumir apartamento adentro. — Não se mexa.

E Eren de início prendeu até mesmo a respiração, ficando completamente imóvel até que alguns minutos depois Levi ressurgisse na sala, uma caixa de lenços na mão esquerda e um lençol grosso na direita, ainda completamente despido. O mais velho, vendo como Eren realmente não tinha se movido, riu fraco e contente, então limpando o tronco moreno com os lenços e enrolando o tecido largo em volta dos próprios ombros ao passo que voltava a montar sobre o mais novo, deitando-se no corpo ainda imóvel. Com o queixo apoiado no tórax agora limpo, para que pudesse mirar as orbes verdes que tanto gostava pela enésima vez, Levi mais uma vez se pronunciou.

— Agora pode me abraçar, Eren. — Pedido foi prontamente atendido, os braços de Eren circularam a cintura fina e puxaram-o para cima, apertando-o contra si com um sorriso no rosto, beijando a têmpora úmida de suor com carinho.

— Você é mesmo incrível. — Eren afirmou e o menor se acomodou melhor sobre si, também envolvendo-o como podia em resposta.

— Pare de falar besteira e vai dormir.

— Não é besteira, é verdade.

— Só dorme de uma vez, Eren.

Por mais que Eren quisesse se manter acordado para poder mimar Levi com carinho, estava realmente cansado por não dormir na noite passada, mas novamente a semente da dúvida que Armin plantava no fundo de sua mente nasceu e, antes de realmente cair no sono não conseguiu evitar uma tática que considerou um tanto ousada. Os dedos que massageavam as costas de Levi com leveza arrastando-se com firmeza até estarem repousados sobre a bunda do menor.

— Da próxima vez… — Eren apertou a carne em suas palmas com força, pressionando mais ainda os corpos juntos, o suspiro que saiu do outro ainda com os olhos fechados soando como música aos seus ouvidos. — Não vou aceitar menos que entrar em você. — Foi com satisfação que Eren percebeu a nuca e as costa de Levi se arrepiarem, e não pode deixar de resmungar em surpresa quando sentiu a própria traseira ser agarrada com força.

— Mal posso esperar. — Apesar de estar falando, as pálpebras ainda estavam escondendo as íris azuladas e, se não visse os lábios se movendo e sentisse as mãos em si, Eren poderia jurar que Levi já dormia. — Mas não se engane, Eren, a partir de hoje sua bunda também é minha.

Espere! Aquilo queria dizer que Levi aceitaria ser passivo para si? Armin jurou que o Ackerman tinha cara de quem apenas aceitava ficar por cima, e Eren mal podia esperar para esfregar na cara do amigo que aquelas teorias loucas dele estavam todas erradas!

* 

Eren só descobriu que aquilo também era um pedido de namoro após um mês.


End file.
